¿Siempre es tan difícil?
by Demon Belial
Summary: A Sora le gusta Riku pero es demasiado tímido para confesarse, ¿logrará decírselo? ¿será un sentimiento unilateral, o será correspondido? Si quieren saber que ocurre, pasen y leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

Riku x Sora

Capítulo 1:

Era lunes por la mañana y las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Todos los alumnos del instituto estaban reunidos ante las grandes puertas de este hablando tranquilamente hasta que sonó la primera campana que les indicó que se fuesen dirigiendo a sus clases. En ese momento llegó un chico castaño corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hasta que alcanzó a uno de sus compañeros

-Riku!- lo llamó – te dije que me esperaras, ¡pero no lo has hecho!

-Claro que no lo he hecho, Sora; tardabas demasiado e iba a llegar tarde si te esperaba – argumentó el susodicho burlonamente. El menor infló los mofletes en señal de desacuerdo. – Vamos anda o llegaremos tarde – habló de nuevo Riku cogiendo a Sora por los hombros. Esto hizo que Sora se sonrojara levemente y se debía al simple al hecho de que le gustaba, pero no tenía el valor de decírselo; habían demasiadas incógnitas: como si el sentimiento seria correspondido o si Riku, al igual que él, era gay, por lo que había decidido actuar de la forma más normal ante él, aunque era más complicado de como pensó que sería en un principio.

Una vez llegaron cada uno a sus respectivas clases, Riku era de un curso superior al de Sora, este último fue asaltado por Tidus que comenzó a hablarle animadamente, como hacía siempre.

-¡Hola Sora! – Lo saludó – veo que hoy también has llegado acompañado por Riku, ¿eh…?

-¡No es verdad! – Se defendió el menor sonrojándose de nuevo – esta mañana se ha ido sin mí…

-No es posible – exclamó incrédulo – ¿por qué?

-Etto… es que se me ha hecho más tarde de lo usual – respondió rascándose la nuca, Tidus lo miro con cara de no creérselo pero justo antes de que comenzara a replicarle el profesor llego a la clase comenzando así el horario lectivo. Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo y mientras Tidus y Sora hablaban animadamente, Riku llegó a la clase y se acercó a Sora

-¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunto en un susurro

-s-sí – respondió este algo sonrojado. Poco después ambos salían de la clase en dirección al tejado, una vez llegaron a este Riku habló de nuevo

-verás quería invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa- y eso preguntó sora extrañado a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza

-es que mis padres se van a ir de viaje durante todo el fin de semana, desde el viernes en la mañana hasta el domingo bastante tarde, y había pensado en que podías venirte como hacías antes, ¿que te parece?- Sora estaba encantado con la idea de ir, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con él y sin pensárselo dos veces aceptó.

-Genial – fue todo lo que dijo Riku mostrando una media sonrisa. En cuanto Sora volvió a la clase le conto la conversación a Tidus.

-¿eso es genial, no? – El otro asintió – vaya fin de semana que te espera… -comento pensativo

- a que viene esa actitud, ¿acaso te gusta alguien?

-¡N-no! ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- pregunto ruborizado

-Em... de ninguna parte, solo preguntaba – respondió inocentemente. Tras la breve conversación las clases comenzaron de nuevo. La semana pasó rápidamente y sin contratiempos dando paso al tan ansiado viernes. Finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de las clases haciendo planes para el fin de semana. En cuanto Sora se despidió de Tidus y salió de su clase se topó con Riku quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su clase.

-¿Estás listo? Preguntó el mayo

-Sip- respondió el otro – vamos.

Apenas pasaron quince minutos cuando ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Riku, Sora estaba bastante nervioso pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del piso, comenzaron una animada charla sin sentido alguno hasta que Sora se decidió a hablar

-Etto…Riku – lo llamó

- Dime

-Em… veras comenzó a decir algo sonrojado - … a ti… ¿te gusta alguien?- Riku lo miró sorprendido

-¿A qué viene eso?

-simple curiosidad

-Pues sí, me gusta alguien – la respuesta pilló por sorpresa al castaño que lo miró algo entristecido pero enseguida sonrió

-Y… ¿quién es?

-Es… se-cre-to – respondió Riku divertido – y a ti, ¿te gusta alguien? –Sora se sonrojó

-P-pues s-sí – respondió sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Eh? Pues…- comenzó a decir rascándose la nuca – em… es…- continuó balbuceando a la vez que desvió la mirada y Riku impaciente se lanzo sobre Sora, quien cayó en el sofá con Riku sobre él

-¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar suavemente y sin moverse. Sora viendo que iba a ser descubierto se quito a Riku de encima exclamando

-¡Nadie que te interese!- y salió del salón

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa

-A ducharme- respondio el castaño molesto. Al parecer iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba cumplir su propósito y además, le gustaba alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al salir Sora de la ducha, se resbaló cayendo al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. En cuanto Riku escuchó el estruendo fue corriendo a ver lo que había pasado encontrándose al castaño tirado en el suelo y quejándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó curioso.

-Me he resbalado- respondió el castaño. El mayor no pudo evitar reírse y le ayudó a levantarse tomándolo por el brazo, pero rápidamente Sora se libró de su agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Riku sorprendido.

-¡Nada! – Exclamó molesto – vete que me estoy cambiando – dijo para poco después echar al mayor del baño mientras cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco.

Riku estaba algo molesto, no sabía qué podía haber dicho o hecho así que decidió esperar que saliese del baño para hablar con él. Quince minutos más tarde, finalmente Sora salió del baño.

-Creí que te ibas a quedar a vivir en el baño- dijo Riku burlonamente. Sora simplemente le ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la que durante el fin de semana sería su habitación. En cuanto llegó a esta, Riku, que lo había seguido, lo tomó por la muñeca obligando al castaño a mirarle

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – pregunto cansado del mal ambiente

-N-nada –respondió Sora desviando su mirada

-Mentiroso, dime qué te pasa – Riku lo acorraló contra la pared cortándole todas las posibles salidas de escape. – ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado? – Sora no respondió - ¡Háblame! – El castaño seguía mantenido su mirada fija en el suelo, estaba algo sonrojado y a punto de romper a llorar. El mayor hastiado lo tomó por la barbilla y sin mediar palabra lo besó suavemente. Minutos más tarde él mismo puso fin al beso y habló de muevo - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sora tenía la vista clavada en la mirada de Riku y estaba completamente sonrojado.

-N-no deberías haber hecho eso

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con una media sonrisa

-P-porque si la chica que te gusta se enterase de esto seguramente no querría salir contigo – dijo mientras su tono iba disminuyendo

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me gusta una chica? – Sora lo miro impactado

-Tú mismo lo dijiste antes… que había alguien que te gustaba…

-Y lo hay – le confirmó sin cambiar en ningún momento la postura en la que se hallaban

-¿Entonces no te gusta ninguna chica? – Riku negó con la cabeza – es decir que te gusta un chico, ¿no? – de nuevo le respondió sin mediar palabra alguna, pero esta vez de forma afirmativa - ¿P-puedo saber quién es?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-M….- dijo pensativo – no lo sé, en nuestro colegio hay muchos chicos. ¿Es Tidus? No te lo aconsejo, le gusta otro – comento tristemente

Riku no pudo evitar el pasarse una mano por la cara, no podía ser que le gustase alguien tan extremadamente tonto.

-Baaaaaaaka – le dijo a la vez de que golpeaba la frente con un dedo

-¡¿Por qué me pegas? – exclamó molesto

-Porque eres baka - respondió – no me gusta Tidus, ¿sabes?

-¿A no? Entonces… ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

Riku comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que si no se lo decía no lo iba a pillar nunca

-Tú – dijo finalmente – eres tú ese chico que me gusta, baka – Sora se sonrojó nuevamente pero esta vez de forma más intensa

-D-de verdad… - Riku, cansado de dar explicaciones besó nuevamente a Sora y poco a poco lo fue guiando hasta la cama, Sora era algo torpe en el tema, pero aún así respondió gustoso al beso, en cuanto llegaron a la cama, Riku acostó a Sora en ella y dejó sus labios para bajar a cuello, Sora respiraba entrecortadamente y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido. Ambos estaban cada vez más excitados; Riku apenas podía controlarse y Sora a pesar del miedo no le detuvo. El peli plateado comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que se había puesto Sora cuando repentinamente sonó el timbre.

Fue difícil pero finalmente Sora logro quietarse de encima a Riku y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Sora – lo saludó una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba de la mano a un niño de cuatro años más o menos con ella - ¿está Riku?

-Em... Sí deme un segundo – rápidamente, fue a avisar a su compañero que estaba en la habitación calmándose para que su notable erección bajase un poco y pudiese estar algo más presentable. Una vez estuvo listo, se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con la señora.

-Hola tía, ¿qué ocurre? – ella lo miró aliviada.

-Verás sé que es un poco repentino pero mi hermana necesita mi ayuda y tengo que viajar, por lo que me sería de gran ayuda si pudieses cuidar de Roxas –ante la mirada atónita de su sobrino siguió hablando – por favor, no tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo.

Tras varios instantes de silencio, Riku aceptó finalmente encargarse de él.

-Gracias, gracias; cielo te vas a quedar unos días con el primo, así que sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo?- Roxas asintió – Nos vemos cielo – y tras darle un beso en la frente lo dejó y se marchó. En cuanto Riku cerró la puerta, habló de nuevo.

-Roxas – lo llamó – este es Sora – lo presentó.

-Hola Sora-nee – exclamó el pequeño saludándolo y provocando que el mayor se riera.

-Soy Sora-nii – lo corrigió.

-Sora-nee – insistió el pequeño.

-Roxas, ¿por qué no ves la tele un ratito? – le sugirió Riku viendo que iba a ser una batalla algo larga.

-¡Bien! ¡Tele! – gritó este alegre. En cuanto quedó absorto, Riku cogió a Sora y lo llevó de nuevo a su habitación retomando lo que le habían interrumpido.

-E-espera, no deberíamos hacer esto – exclamó – hay un niño en la casa.

-Déjalo está viendo la tele – comento arrojando al castaño de nuevo en la cama y acostándose sobre él, para poco después comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente. Riku introdujo su mano bajo la camisa del menor acariciando su vientre y haciéndole jadear nuevamente. Apenas pudieron hacer poco más ya que fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! – exclamó Roxas subiéndose en la cama con ellos y aplastando a Sora quien, divertido comenzó a jugar con él. Mientras tanto, Riku se unió también al juego tras maldecir varias veces su suerte. Iba a ser un muy laaaargo fin de semana y sólo acababa de comenzar. –"En fin" –pensó Riku – "ya me las apañaré de algún modo para que Sora sea mío". Fue lo último que pensó antes de que sus pensamientos fuesen abruptamente interrumpidos por culpa de un cojín que impactó de lleno en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sora esteba profundamente dormido cuando se despertó repentinamente por culpa de un rayo de sol que lo deslumbró. Algo molesto, y aun dormido, intentó girarse para estar de espaldas al sol cuando se percató de que no estaba acostado en una cama. Había dormido en el sofá del salón de Riku y lo más inquietante es que este estaba tumbado debajo de él observándolo.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? – le dijo Riku

-Buenos días – respondió Sora en un bostezo mientras se sentaba sobre el vientre del mayor - ¿Cómo es que hemos terminado durmiendo en el sofá? – preguntó mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

-Anoche empezamos a ver la tele juntos y te quedaste dormido – respondió algo molesto mientras paseaba su dedo alrededor del ombligo de Sora, que había quedado al descubierto al haberse estirado, produciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo – dijo poco antes de entrelazar los dedos de su mano con los de Riku para que dejase su ombligo

Flash Back

-Venga Roxas – comenzó a decir Sora apartándolo de la tele – vamos a bañarte

-No quiero – se negó el pequeño hinchando sus morritos

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Ver la tele- respondió resuelto

-¿Y si hacemos un trato? Si te duchas, después te dejaré ver la tele, ¿vale? – Roxas se quedó un rato pensativo, momento que Sora aprovechó para pedirle ayuda por lo bajo a Riku, quien tomó el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión.

-A ver, si quieres ver la tele, primero dúchate- dijo fríamente sin soltar el mando a distancia.

-Vaaale. –Aceptó Roxas – Sora-nee báñate conmigo.

-¡Qué! – Exclamó Riku - oye mocoso Sora se va a bañar conmigo.

-¿Perdón? Yo me he bañado antes, ¿recuerdas?

-Porfa Sora-nee – pidió el pequeño Roxas mirándolo con ojitos de cordero degollado

-Está bien – aceptó finalmente, Roxas lo abrazó feliz y Riku lo observó incrédulo. Y es que Sora no podía decir que no ante esa mirada. – Vamos anda.

Pasó por lo menos media hora antes de que salieras de la ducha debido a que el pequeño Roxas se había negado a casi todo lo que le había pedido Sora que hiciese. Tras eso la cosa no mejoró mucho debido a que pasó otra media hora para que cenase y necesitó media hora más para que se quedase dormido. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, la casa se quedo en silencio y Sora se desplomó en el sofá junto a Riku.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has ayudado?

-Sabes que no se me dan bien los niños – respondió – además, al final ha hecho lo que has querido, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno - el castaño iba a reprocharlo de nuevo cuando, repentinamente, Riku tiró de él hacia sí quedando Sora tumbado en el sofá sobre Riku.

-¿Por qué no retomamos lo que dejamos esta mañana a medias?

-Pero Roxas está aún aquí – susurró el castaño.

-No te preocupes, está dormido. – Riku besó súbitamente a Sora quien no tardó en responder al beso. Instantes después el castaño dejó sus labios y descendió hasta su cuello el cual lamió y besó varias veces. Riku se sorprendió ante tal acción aunque, para qué ocultarlo, lo estaba disfrutando. De pronto, las caricias cesaron.

-¿Sora? – Lo llamó –Sora -al no responder, Riku levantó cariñosamente su cabeza percatándose de que se había quedado dormido – Oh venga ya – murmuró algo molesto, aunque se le pasó rápidamente al ver el rostro dormido de Sora, el cual apoyó nuevamente sobre su pecho quedándose poco después dormido.

Fin Flash Back

-Siento haberme quedado dormido – Dijo Sora – es que estaba muy cansado – añadió mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices

-No pasa nada – Riku se sentó aún con Sora sobre él – te perdono si me besas

-¡Eso es jugar sucio! – El mayor lo miró – está bien – aceptó besándolo poco después. Durante el beso Riku introdujo una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sora y fue acariciándolo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual pellizcó, mientras que con la otra acarició su trasero. Los gemidos del castaño apenas eran audibles debido a que aún se estaban besando, pero Riku lo rompió para besar su cuello. En ese momento Sora dejó escapar un gemido bastante audible y, rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca. Riku se había propuesto dejar una marca duradera en el cuello de Sora, por lo que pasaron varios minutos antes de que se separaran y se besaron nuevamente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? – preguntó Riku acariciando la mejilla de Sora

-Ahora mismo, quiero ducharme – comentó debido al bulto que había crecido entre sus piernas – por culpa de ciertas cosas que me ha hecho cierto pervertido. – el mayor se rió.

-No te quejes que yo estoy en las mismas. ¿Nos duchamos juntos? – Sora comenzó a plantearse el ofrecimiento cuando llegó Roxas al salón algo somnoliento.

-¿Y ese pijama? – pregunto Riku

- Es que no tenía qué ponerle y encontré uno tuyo de cuando tenías más o menos su edad

-Esas cosas se preguntan – murmuró algo sonrojado debido al pijama. Este era de color azul claro y tenía dibujados ositos por todo el pantalón y uno más grande en el pecho de la camiseta.

-Seguro que te veías muy mono con ese pijama puesto – comentó Sora imaginándoselo con 5 años y el pijama puesto.

-Suficiente. Deja de imaginarte cosas innecesarias y levanta que voy a preparar el desayuno – tras darse una pequeña ducha rápida, individualmente, Riku preparó el desayuno y poco después se sentaron a la mesa.

-Al final no me has respondido, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Mm… hoy hace un buen día, ¿y si nos vamos a la playa?

-¡Siii! ¡Playaa! – exclamó Roxas alegremente.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Sora preparó una mochila en la que metió la crema, un par de toallas, un juego de un cubo y una pala y bañadores de recambio para los tres.

-¿De dónde has sacado esos bañadores?

-Tu madre no tira nada que no esté en mal estado por lo que he encontrado unos bañadores que te están pequeños. Roxas me ha ayudado, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! – exclamó el pequeño, en ese momento Riku se fijo en sus bañadores, Sora llevaba un bañador azul de cuadros y Roxas uno rojo con estrellas en un tono más claro.

-Sois un par de ladrones –comentó divertido

- ¡Oye! Sólo los hemos cogidos prestados.

- Dejad de hablar y vámonos ya – dijo Roxas tirando de la camiseta de Sora emocionado.

-Vale, vale.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una hora más tarde, los tres llegaron por fin a un pequeño pueblo costero donde, tras bajarse del autobús, se dirigieron a la playa. Una vez allí, Roxas se quitó la camiseta y fue directo a la orilla a jugar en el agua mientras Riku y Sora clavaban la sombrilla y estiraban las toallas. Poco después, Sora imitó al pequeño y se dirigió a la orilla en cuanto se hubo despojado de su camiseta, bajo la atenta mirada de Riku quien debatía interiormente sobre si violar o no a Sora allí mismo. Y es que si habitualmente el castaño era irresistible, en bañador y haciendo castillos de arena con Roxas tan alegremente despertaba en el mayor un deseo irrefrenable de tomarlo.

-Hola –saludó un niño pelirrojo a Sora y a Roxas - ¿puedo jugar con vosotros? –ambos chicos lo miraron y sonrieron

-Claro – exclamó el menor – Yo me llamo Roxas – se presentó – y él es Sora-nee

-Yo soy Axel.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Axel? – el pequeño se quedo un momento pensativo antes de responder orgulloso

-¡Tengo 7 años! ¿Y tú?- preguntó a Roxas

-Yo tengo 5 – al ver que ambos niños se llevaban tan bien, Sora decidió dejarlos jugar solos y fue a un kiosco que había por allí cerca, cuando regresó se sentó junto a Riku y le dio uno de los dos helados de sal marina que había comprado.

Pasó por lo menos media hora antes de que terminaran por completo el castillo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Axel

-Ya sé- el rubio salió corriendo al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Sora y tras hablar brevemente con él, ambos volvieron con Axel.

-Poneos juntos tras el castillo, que os voy a hacer una foto – pidió el castaño con la cámara en la mano. En cuanto tomó la foto, volvió de nuevo bajo la sombrilla, no sin antes tomarle una foto a Riku desprevenido.

-¿Qué te parece si destruimos el castillo?

-¡Vale! – ambos chicos comenzaron a saltar y pisar al castillo de arena imitando los chillidos de Godzilla dando lugar a que tanto Sora como Riku comenzasen a reír. Cuando terminaron con la masacre, ambos niños se sintieron hambrientos y fueron junto al castaño.

-Ne Sora-nee, tenemos hambre.

-Pues vamos a comer – respondió – Axel ¿quieres venirte tú también?

-¡Sí! Pero antes tengo que avisar a mi hermano.

-Diles que se vengan también, no hay problema. –Axel salió corriendo en busca de su hermano y varios minutos después regresó junto a dos chicos, uno de ellos era pelirrojo, al igual que él, y el otro era un chico bastante alto y moreno.

-Estos son Reno-nii y Rude – los presentó.

-Encantado, yo soy Sora, y él es Riku – los saludó amigablemente – entonces, ¿os apuntáias a la comida?

Tras situar las dos sombrillas juntas, todos fueron juntos a comer al Burguer Queen que se encontraba no muy lejos de la costa. Durante el resto del día, amos niños estuvieron jugando mientras que los otros cuatro se quedaron hablando, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de volver.

-¿A dónde vais a ir?- preguntó Reno curioso. Tenemos que volver a la estación de autobuses antes que salga el último – respondió Sora mientras cogía en brazos a Roxas.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Al igual que nosotros. – comentó el pelirrojo terminando de recoger las toallas.

-¿Si? ¿A dónde volvéis?

-A Twilight.

-Genial – exclamó Roxas que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. –Nosotros también.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la estación y una vez allí se subieron en el autobús. Durante el camino de vuelta, tanto Axel como Roxas se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

-Míralos como duermen…

-Sí, seguro que si cayese lo más grande, ni se enterarían.

-Riku, no sigas por ahí, sé a dónde quieres llegar y no.

-Podéis hacerlo – comentó Reno uniéndose a la conversación. –No se enterará, te lo aseguro. –Ante el comentario, Sora se sonrojó excesivamente dando lugar a que los tres, Rude, Riku y el propio Reno, comenzasen a reír. –Aunque, por si acaso, no hagáis mucho ruido.

-Tendremos en cuenta tu consejo – le agradeció Riku. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Rude y Riku tomaron a los niños en brazos y se despidieron unos de otros.

Poco después llegaron a casa y, mientras Riku acostaba al pequeño Roxas, Sora deshizo la mochila que habían llevado a la playa y enjuagó y tendió los bañadores. En cuanto ambos terminaron lo que tenían que hacer, Riku tomó a Sora por la muñeca, lo tiró sobre la cama de sus padres y cerró la puerta con pestillo quedando ambos encerados dentro.

-Espero que estés listo, esta vez no te escaparás. – Tras la advertencia, Sora se lo quedó mirando y trago ruidosamente algo sonrojado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

-Bien, bien. Hoy no te escaparás -comentó el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva. Tras eso se subió a la cama atrapando a Sora entre el colchón y su cuerpo. - ¿Listo? – Preguntó impaciente. Sora asintió algo asustado y Riku lo besó intentando calmarlo, consciente de que era su primera vez, por lo que intentó ser lo más gentil posible. Tras el largo beso, el mayor le quitó la camiseta y, acto seguido, se quitó la suya, lanzándolas ambas a una esquina de la habitación. Riku comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello del castaño acentuando la marca que le había hecho durante la mañana y poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones. Sora apenas podía contener sus gemidos, y aunque al principio se había mostrado algo asustado, poco a poco el miedo había desaparecido dando paso al placer.

-Ah – gimió, en cuanto Riku mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro con la mano que aún tenía libre. Por su parte, a Riku le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlarse debido a los encantadores gemidos de Sora y decidió continuar su descenso. Fue dejando un rastro de saliva y pequeñas marcas rosadas hasta que finalmente llego hasta el borde de su bañador donde se detuvo, haciendo que Sora lo mirase algo extrañado.

-Veo que esto te está gustando – comentó refiriéndose a, su ya notable, erección. -¿O me equivoco? – preguntó a la vez que pasaba uno de sus dedos por encima de esta.

-Nh… - fue todo lo que consiguió articular el castaño. Esta reacción hizo sonreír al peliblanco. -¿Quieres que siga? – Sora lo miró con ojos llorosos y asintió sonrojándose. – De acuerdo- en cuestión de segundos, Riku terminó de desvestirse e hizo lo mismo con el castaño, quien se tapó tímidamente como acto reflejo. –No tienes por qué avergonzarte – comentó divertido mientras cogía sus manos y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas. –Ahora necesito que abras un poco más tus piernas – Sora lo obedeció aún sonrojado y el mayor sonrió. Poco después tomó el miembro de Sora y lo introdujo en su boca.

-¡Ah! –Sora soltó un gemido bastante audible. Mientras Riku recorría su miembro con la lengua, pidió silenciosamente a Sora que lamiese tres de sus dedos. Sora los lamió hasta que Riku consideró que estaban listos y comenzó a introducirlos sin dejar de lamer su miembro. Sora no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor debido a la intromisión. El mayor continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que consideró que el castaño estaba listo y sacó sus dedos.

-Sora – lo llamó – es posible que esto te duela un poco, pero sólo será al principio, después el dolor desaparecerá, ¿vale? – Riku se lo explicó lo mas cariñosamente que pudo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el otro, algo asustado, asintió. Tras avisarlo, guió su miembro hasta la entrada del menor y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo. En cuanto entró totalmente, Sora hizo una mueca de dolor por lo que Riku comenzó nuevamente a besarlo y acariciarlo intentando distraerlo hasta que se acostumbró un poco y comenzó a moverse. Al principio le resultó bastante doloroso, pero poco a poco el dolor fue dando paso al placer. Sora entreabrió los ojos que había cerrado instantes antes y observó el rostro sonrojado de Riku, lo tomó entre sus manos e, incorporándose como pudo, lo besó tiernamente. En ese momento, Riku golpeó un punto que hizo enloquecer al castaño provocándole un estremecimiento. Sora se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos mientras el mayor continuaba dando en ese punto.

-N… Riku… me voy…. a…- no pudo decir nada más, pero aun así Riku lo comprendió

-Yo… también – respondió a la vez que aceleraba el ritmo de las envestidas y con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que el castaño comenzase a gemir sin cohibirse, tras varios minutos ambos se vinieron a la vez y gimiendo al unísono. Tras eso, Riku salió cuidadosamente del menor y se acostó a su lado jadeando levemente- Sora lo miro durante unos segundos algo sonrojado y poco después escondió su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco, quien lo abrazó y le acaricio el pelo cariñosamente hasta que ambos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

La mañana estaba ya avanzada, cuando un incesante repiqueteo que provenía de la puerta los despertó.

-Mm… ¿qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Sora adormilado.

-Sora-nee, tengo hambre – exclamó Roxas al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Cuándo vamos a desayunar?- en ese momento ambos chicos se miraron y Riku fue el primero en hablar.

-Ahora mismo, no te preocupes – le respondió – tú dúchate y baja cuando estes listo, ¿vale? – Sora asintió y se desperezó poco después.

Pasó casi un cuarto de hora hasta que Sora hizo acto de presencia en la cocina

-Buenos días – dijo en un bostezo

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el pequeño - ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?

-Estoy bien, gracias – comentó tomando una de las tostadas que había preparado Riku – simplemente tenía mucho sueño, ayer fue un día muy largo. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-¡Sí! – gritó Roxas energéticamente.

Venga vamos a limpiar un poco antes de que venga tu mami.

Tras el desayuno, Riku recogió un poco la casa y limpió los platos del desayuno mientas que Sora y Roxas se encargaron de cambiar las sabanas de las distintas camas en las que habían dormido. Al poco de terminar con la limpieza, el timbre sonó y fue Riku quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola tía – dijo amablemente

-¡Mami! – exclamó el pequeño Roxas abrazándola fuertemente

-Hola cielo – lo saludó – espero que no os haya dado mucho trabajo

-Oh, no te preocupes, se ha portado muy bien – su comentario fue apoyado por un asentimiento por parte del menor.

-Me alegro – sonrió – bueno, pues nos vamos ya, Roxas cariño despídete de ellos.

El pequeño los miró y se despidió de ellos con un beso y un abrazo

-Espera – lo llamo Sora – toma, es para ti – dijo tendiéndole un marco de fotos con la foto que les había hecho a él y a Axel el día anterior.

Tras agradecerle el detalle, tanto la madre como Roxas ambos se fueron y nada más cerras la puerta, Riku echo el cerrojo provocando un leve temor a Sora.

-Bien, bien – comenzó a decir Riku – creo que por ha habido bastante entretenimiento este fin de semana – según hablaba se iba acercando cada vez más a Sora – así que ahora toca relajarse, ¿no opinas tú lo mismo? –Sin darle tiempo alguno para responder, Riku tomó a Sora en brazos y ambos se metieron en la habitación del mayor que cerró la puerta – bueno, espero que estés preparado para el resto del domingo – canturreó

-Riku, espera, yo quiero dar una vuelta, ¿y si nos vemos una peli? Eh... Espera, ¿qué estas tocando? Riku paraaa…. Socorroo…

Riku simplemente lo ignoró divertido antes de besarlo obligándolo a desistir en su intento de huida.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

Roxas se hallaba pensativo en su habitación mirando un portarretratos en el que salía él con Axel, habían pasado ocho años desde aquel fin de semana en la playa con su primo, y aún conservaba dicha foto, que desde entonces estaba situada en su mesita de noche.

Durante los nueve años que siguieron a ese día, Roxas había continuado jugando con Axel en el parque, pero poco después Axel se tuvo que marchar de la ciudad debido al trabajo de su padre, y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver, aunque habían mantenido el contacto por correo electrónico.

-Roxas! – lo llamó su madre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – vas a llegar tarde a clases.

-Voy!

Durante el día, no hizo apenas nada: en clase estuvo ablando con sus amigos sobre la película que habían pasado la noche anterior y, al llegar la tarde, se saltó las dos últimas horas y se quedó en la azotea del edificio. Roxas solía pensar con bastante frecuencia en Axel, pero ese día sentía que algo iba a suceder. Era la misma sensación que sintió aquel día hacía ya dos años.

Flash Back

Apenas había terminado de sonar el timbre y el rubio ya había salido del aula. En cuanto llegó a la entrada de su colegio se topó con Axel, que como de costumbre, lo estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó el menor

-Hola, ¿tienes la tarde libre? Hay algo que me gustaría decirte

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata? – el pelirrojo le sonrió tristemente

-Mejor vallamos a mi casa.

-Con permiso – dijo el rubio en cuanto entró en la casa de Axel

-No hay nadie

-Amm… ¿Dónde están tus padres? – preguntó curioso mientras se dirigía a la habitación del mayor.

-Por lo visto esta noche tenían una fiesta de la empresa de mi padre – una vez ambos estuvieron en la habitación Axel habló de nuevo – Em… verás… lo que quería decirte era que… probablemente me vaya dentro de un mes – Roxas lo miró incrédulo

- ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin poder evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

-A mi padre le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo muy bien pagado en otra ciudad, y lo ha aceptado – susurró

El menor no pudo contenerse y finalmente rompió a llorar, dando lugar a que Axel, igualmente apenado, lo abrazase hasta que se calmó.

-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte – comentó mientras levantaba la barbilla de Roxas dando lugar a que ambas miradas se cruzasen.

-¿Y qué es? – sollozó a la vez que el pelirrojo le limpiaba el rastro que había dejado sus lágrimas.

-Me gustas – susurró sonriéndole. Roxas que quedó algo sorprendido, momento que el mayor aprovechó para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que poco después se sonrojase hasta la raíz del pelo y desviase su mirada.

-Roxas~ -canturreó – ¿te has quedado mudo?

-N-no… - respondió. Axel lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos haciendo que la distancia, corta ya de por sí, se redujese.

Roxas, a su vez, murmuró algo con la cabeza gacha y sonrojado.

-No te oigo. Tendrás que decirlo más alto.- tras un largo silencio el rubio probó de nuevo.

-Y-yo t-te qui… te quiero – murmuró

-¿Sabes? Se me hace bastante extraño ver esta actitud tuya tan tímida teniendo en cuenta lo lanzado que has sido siempre – comento con una gran sonrisa

-Cállate.

-No te pongas así, me gusta esa actitud, es muy mon- Roxas lo besó súbitamente impidiéndole terminar la frase, en un ademán para que dejase de avergonzarlo.

Fin Flash back

Tras ese día ambos estuvieron saliendo juntos hasta que Axel se marchó. Había sido algo duro, sobre todo las primeras semanas, pero el hecho de que se hubiesen estado enviando correos de alguna forma los había ayudado a sobrellevarlo.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, Roxas fue directo a su trabajo de medio tiempo como camarero en una cafetería de la zona.

La tarde fue tranquila y apenas hubo clientes, por lo que los camareros se quedaron tras la barra hablando entre ellos.

-Roxas, tienes que llevar esto a la mesa 13 – le dijo uno de los cocineros

-De acuerdo – tras colocar el pedido, que consistía en un batido y un trozo de pastel, en su bandeja lo llevo hasta la mesa topándose con un chico pelirrojo.

-Aquí tiene – dijo dejando el pedido sobre la mesa

-Gracias – respondió el chico mirándolo por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación -¿Roxas? – preguntó sorprendido

-¡Axel! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace un apenas mes. Fui a tu antiguo piso, pero me dijeron que te habías mudado – el rubio asintió – La verdad es que has sido una suerte encontrarte aquí. ¿A qué hora sales?

-Mi turno acaba en una hora aproximadamente – Axel miró su reloj y sonrió

-Pues entonces creo que te esperaré aquí

-Vale – sonrió. Tras eso, Roxas sirvió un par de mesas más, ayudó un poco a recoger y finalmente termino su turno. Nada más salir, ambos se abrazaron durante varios minutos.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó Roxas una vez se separaron

-Podía haber estado mejor…-repondió cogiendo una de sus manos

-¿Sabes qué? Aún tengo la foto del día de la playa

-Me tienes que dar una copia- Ambos sonrieron -¿Qué te parece si vamos de nuevo este fin de semana?

-¡De acuerdo! – respondió emocionado. Tras varios minutos de estar caminando juntos, Axel se detuvo repentinamente y atrajo a Roxas hacia sí besándolo.

-Te extrañe – susurro cuando se separaron. Roxas lo abrazó.

-Yo también – dijo sonriéndole antes de besarlo nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro a un Love Hotel? – preguntó Axel con una sonrisa. La pregunta hizo que el menor comenzase a tartamudear sonrojado provocando que Axel comenzase a reírse sin poder controlarlo – ¡No has cambiado nada!

-¡Cállate! – gritó aún sonrojado tu tampoco has cambiado nada, ¿sabes?, sigues siendo igual de pervertido

-Y tú sigues siendo mono – Roxas iba a reprocharle pero fue besado nuevamente – venga vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo de la mano al menor y arrastrándolo consigo como en los viejos tiempos.

FIN


End file.
